


Perfect Princess Ball

by Kivea



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, High School, Homecoming, Humor, M/M, Trans Character, Trans!Kenny, i love these dumb kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 17:12:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15490695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kivea/pseuds/Kivea
Summary: All Kyle wants is to give his good friend Kenny the perfect Princess ball she deserves. If that means making agreements with Cartman? He'll do it. If it means sitting at a table with Heidi all night? Sure, why not. If it means being her date in a totally friendly and not romantic way at all? Absolutely.If he could give her the world, he would.





	Perfect Princess Ball

It was a strange feeling for Kyle, to be the one waiting for Kenny to get ready instead of being in there helping her. But he sat on the couch with Stan, nervously fiddling with the ends of his sleeves while his best friend watched TV without a care in the world. He glared at the dark haired boy, fully aware that Stan probably _knew_ he was annoying Kyle, but not once did he look over and apologise, the _asshole_.

“How much longer are they gonna be?”

Stan rolled his eyes, pointedly pulling his phone out and checking the time. “Oh, look at that, it’s been six whole minutes since you asked. I’m proud of you.”

“Don’t be an ass, Stan.”

“I don’t know how long they’re gonna be. Wendy had that look in her eyes – you know the one, where she’s like, gonna take down the whole world? – so it could be another ten minutes. They’ve only been up there half an hour.”

Kyle knew exactly what look Stan was talking about. Who _didn’t_ know what Wendy Testaburger on a mission looked like?

“Calm down, it’s gonna be fine. They’ll be finished before you know it.”

The words were of little comfort, but he supposed the sentiment counted for something. He went back to playing with the sleeves of his suit jacket, trying to imagine what the pair would look like. He knew what Wendy was wearing, she ensured Stan bought her the perfect corsage to match her dress, and promised Kyle that she would get him one for Kenny.

All he had to go on was that the flower on the coffee table was pink shades fading into white tips of petals. His brain hadn’t stopped turning since Wendy presented it.

“Do you want a drink or something, to calm your nerves?”

“What?” Kyle snapped his head round. “Uh-no-thanks, I’m fine.”

“What’s got you all panicked, dude? It’s just homecoming.”

“It has to be perfect though!” Kyle insisted. “Kenny wants-!”

“The perfect Princess Ball, I know. It’s all you lot have been talking all week. Part of that is having a date that doesn’t look like he’s ready to vomit all over his fancy suit though.”

Kyle flushed at that. He was getting used to the term. He’d asked Kenny to go as his date as part of the magic, wanting to be there for her, show her how loved and supported she was, help her through this chaotic period of her life as she became who she really was. When he explained this to Wendy and Stan, that he was just being a good _friend_ , they’d shared a look and rolled their eyes.

“I know,” Kyle muttered, straightening his back and adjusting his tie. “I know-I’ve got this. I can do this.”

“You can.”

Mrs Testaburger wandered into the room with a warm smile and a camera in her hands, asking if the pair were alright. She chuckled at the look on Kyle’s face, assuring him he had nothing to worry about; she’d seen the dress. His date would be one of the prettiest girls at the ball.

They heard the laughter of their dates before they saw them, and Kyle was on his feet. Stan let out a mocking snort, but he ignored it. Too busy focusing on the stairs where the girls would come down from.

It was every cliché that he thought it would be.

His heart got caught in his throat and he felt every fear and concern flee his body. Half an hour of sitting about wondering if Wendy knew exactly the right shade of blush Kenny liked was wasted. Of course Wendy could be trusted. Wendy was a lot more skilled on these things than he could ever hope to be.

Wendy came down first, dressed in a purple tone that brought out her eyes, a wide grin on her face. She rushed over to Stan, who took the corsage from the table and secured it to her wrist. Her black hair had been tightened into ringlets that fell around her shoulders. It was the most he’d ever seen her do with her hair.

Kenny was second. Her dress reached her ankles, countless petticoats trailing on the stairs behind her as she walked. Shades of pinks with white lace and net that shaped her waist, big and loud and every bit perfect for the princess of the hour.

He realised the ringlets in Wendy’s hair came from practice, as Kenny supported a similar look on her head, tiara set perfectly in place as the blonde curls cascaded down the back of her neck and round her cheeks. One of her hands clutched a purse, her front teeth biting down on the abused lip as she came to a stop in front of Kyle, finally giving that classic Kenny smile as she gestured down and gave a twirl.

“What do you think?” she asked. “It’s-it’s not too much, is it?”

“You’re perfect.”

The tips of her ears turned pink, eyelashes dropping as she looked down with a smile.

“It’s-I mean-it’s perfect, don’t worry,” Kyle fumbled as he covered himself. “It’s not too much at all.”

“Thanks.”

“Come on you four!” Mrs Testaburger insisted, herding them to stand together. “I want a couple of nice photos of you all! Kyle, give Kenny her corsage quickly!”

“ _Mom_!”

“What? We’re on a tight schedule here!”

Kyle snapped out of his revere and dashed to the table, picking up the flower band to secure on Kenny’s wrist. Her skin was warm, and he counted it a blessing that her hands hadn’t somehow become unnaturally soft over the past half hour. He could still feel the roughness of years of working serving tables and doing odd jobs on her palms.

They moved to stand by Stan and Wendy, his best friend giving a wink and a knowing smile. He couldn’t have stopped himself smiling back if he tried.

“I can’t believe you’re wearing heels,” he heard Stan complain as they got ready for the photo. “You’re already like an inch taller than me.”

“I never get to wear them, so you’re just gonna have to suck it up for tonight.”

Kenny took his arm; wrapping it around her waist and stepping far too close for comfort. She looked up with big blues, crooked smile in place. “Remember to smile!”

Mrs Testaburger took two, then motioned for one pair to step out the way so she could get individual photos, and then insisted of one of the girls and one of the boys, and _then_ began to ask for other match ups which spurred Wendy to politely decline and tell her mother to stop being embarrassing and let them _leave_ , which she did with a laugh.

The Marsh’s car was outside, Stan sliding into the driver’s seat as Wendy got shotgun. Kyle moved forward, holding the door open for Kenny with palms that felt a little too sweaty to grip the door handle.

“After you.”

“I’m gonna level with you,” she started, sucking in a breath. “I’m not convinced all these fucking petticoats are gonna fit.”

Kyle snorted, more tension disappearing from his body. “Don’t worry, I’m not gonna shut the door on them.”

“Thank fuck.”

Five minutes later found every inch of Kenny’s dress in the car and Kyle buckling his seat belt as Stan pulled away from the curb.

It was a shitty high school dance, small and in their gymnasium and entirely student ran. He caught sight of Craig’s gang hanging outside, standing around like a rather intimidating gaggle of teens laughing amongst themselves. He realised as he saw a blonde bombshell in a fitted red dress why they were still hanging about like delinquents.

“Wendy!” Bebe squeaked as she rushed over to hug her best friend. “You look stunning!”

“Thanks, you do too.”

“My dad thought the red was too much, but you know it just does wonders for my complexion!” she turned her wicked gaze onto Kenny, a grin spreading across her lips. “Why is this angel from heaven on Kyle’s arm, and where can I get one because _damn_ I’ve never felt so gay.”

Kenny curtsied in response, winking at the other blonde. “In your dreams, Bebe.”

“You look so good – oh my goodness girls come on let me get a picture of us all!” she turned to where Craig’s gang were huddled. “Token! Token, bring that camera over here right now!”

“He’s brought his camera?” Wendy’s head perked up. “The new one?”

“Don’t worry, I’ve already asked him to get some good ones for the year book for you.”

“I owe you _big_ time.”

Token finally arrived with his expensive looking camera poised, and Bebe tugged Kenny over to stand on Wendy’s other side. Stan took hold of Kyle’s arm, pulling him in the direction of the other guys, ducking low as he spoke.

“I can see Red and Annie making their way over,” he whispered. “I’m not hanging about for the girl squad that’s about to happen. Token can deal with that on his own.”

“You’re such a good friend, dude.”

“Thanks. I’ll ignore the sarcasm.”

Craig greeted them with the usual middle finger, Tweek giving a hurried wave and a compliment each. Jimmy stood with his date fussing over his hair as he cracked puns in her direction, grinning wide as she giggled and shushed him as they went.

“You guys seen Cartman?” Stan asked.

Craig’s brow furrowed. “He didn’t come with you?”

“Like there was space in our car for Cartman _and_ Kenny’s skirts.”

“He’s probably coming with Nelly then. She’s his date, right?”

Kyle scowled. “As if Cartman got a date to homecoming. She could do better.”

“Have you fucking met Nelly?” Craig snorted.

Tweek’s face took on a dark expression. “Sure Cartman’s an asshole, but so is she. I caught her pushing Butters about, trying to-get-his lunch money out of him.”

“That’s not even hard.”

“Craig I swear to fuck if you’ve been tricking Butters out of lunch money again-!”

The dark haired boy held up his hands. “I’m sorry, it was a joke.”

Tweek’s eyes narrowed, but he dropped it. “I know Clyde’s already inside. Maybe Cartman is too?”

Token finally re-joined the group with Bebe at his side, Wendy and Kenny not far behind them. Kyle felt his eyes gravitate over towards his date again, lips tugging up at the flush on the freckled cheeks and the light glittering in her eyes.

“Hey,” he greeted as she looped her arm through his own. “You ready to go in?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be,” she patted down the front of her skirts. “Do-am I-I mean, should I go to the bathroom to like-?”

“Kenny,” Bebe’s voice cut through her stuttering. “You look fine. Right guys?”

“Definitely,” Token agreed with a lopsided smile. “Pink really is your colour.”

“Wow, you don’t look hideous,” Craig drawled with a dry tone. “The dress is a colour that is not neon. Well done.”

“That was the closest thing to a compliment I have ever got from you, Tucker.”

“It’s the closest thing you’ll ever get, too. Let’s get inside please? It’s fucking cold.”

Token and Bebe lead the way, with Craig and Tweek at the rear. The whole thing was beautifully decked out, the homecoming committee having gone all out, but it was difficult to focus on anything other than the warm hand wrapped around his arm, the skirts that were brushing against his leg.

The groups scattered as they stepped inside. Bebe dragged Token off to get photos of the place before it got trashed, insisting on getting a good one of Red as the head of the committee. Jimmy and Lola followed close behind, the boy wanting a good idea of the whole event for when he wrote about it in the school news paper, while Craig spotted his best friend at a table and declared he was going to make camp before starting on the buffet.

Kenny turned with pleading eyes. “Buffet.”

“Don’t you wanna say hello to people first?” Kyle asked. “Or dance or whatever?”

“Kyle, it’s a _free buffet_.”

“I know you. You won’t move for the rest of the night.”

“Yes, but _Kyle_.”

“Fine,” he turned to Stan and Wendy. “You guys coming?”

“I’ve spotted Cartman,” Stan gestured behind him where the boy was. “So, yes. We need to start on food before it’s all gone.”

Kenny piled her plate with food, the concern that she looked less than perfect having left at the smell of chicken wings. Wendy was by her side, commenting on things as they passed and nattering away as she usually did.

Stan nudged Kyle in the ribs. “So, Mr It’s-Just-A-Friend-Date, are you gonna ask her to dance?”

“Of course I’m gonna ask her to dance,” Kyle scoffed. “What kind of date would I be if I didn’t?”

“Are you gonna wow her with your moves?”

“I swear to fuck, I will end you right here and now.”

“I’m just saying, it’s _homecoming_ , and the romance is alive or whatever, and Red’s outdone herself.”

“Just get your food, alright?”

Whoever organised the spread labelled it perfectly, warning students which foods they could and couldn’t eat depending on who they were. The four of them headed over to sit at the table next to Craig’s gang after seeing a group of Nelly’s friends occupy the table Cartman was at, deciding while they would say hi to their childhood friend at some point; it wasn’t going to be there and then.

Clyde and Heidi were already half way through the plates of food once they sat down at one table over from the rest of their friends, the girl rolling her eyes every time he asked to try something that looked a little weird off her plate. “It’s not going to kill you,” she promised, edging the food over. “Go on, try it.”

“I will, I just didn’t wanna like, you know, get it if I didn’t know I would eat it.”

“What, you didn’t want to waste space?”

He brightened up. “Exactly!”

“You’re an idiot, Donovan.”

The words were said with every bit of fondness that they’d come to expect from Heidi when she spoke to the boy. It was a strange friendship between the two, born from a love of food, and Heidi’s enthusiasm at the knowledge there was someone who loved food _and_ was willing to try new things, even if he did lean towards stuff he already knew.

It would be the first blip of the night however. After only ten minutes of chattering away amongst themselves a brunette girl in a sparkling black dress headed over to them, freckles hidden behind her makeup. Clyde perked up as soon as he saw her, a wide smile on his face as he stood to land a kiss on her cheek.

“I’m so sorry, Red needed my help with the last few things!” Monica explained. “Did you get me some food, Clyde?”

“Course, I got you a plate with your favourites.”

“Thank you so much! You’re such a gem!” Monica’s happy smile quickly became sickeningly fake as she turned it down to the girl who had been sitting beside Clyde. “Hi, Heidi. Thanks for keeping my seat warm.”

He saw the way Wendy’s brows pulled together in sympathy, and the way she pursed her lips like she was trying to stop herself from saying something. He saw the scowl marring Kenny’s face as she opened her mouth to speak.

He beat her to it.

“Hey, Heidi, wanna come sit with us?” Kyle offered, snapping the attention to them. The water welling up in Heidi’s eyes was quickly blinked away.

Stan was quick to join in. “Yeah, we’re gonna sit and smack talk Craig and Clyde really loudly and see who breaks first.”

She gave a thankful smile and grabbed her plate, scuttling round to sit on Wendy’s other side while Clyde argued with Stan. Wendy lent in to whisper some no doubt scathing remark about Monica Ryland that Kyle couldn’t hear. His attention was quickly stolen as a work-hardened hand landed on his arm and drew his eyes over.

Kenny had a soft smile on her face, looking up through her glittering lashes. “Thanks.”

He shrugged it off as best he could. “What are friends for, right?”

Once Monica had made herself comfortable and Stan had laughed off the rest of his and Clyde’s conversation things seemed to settle down, for a time. He found himself constantly glancing over to where Heidi sat; to her credit she was doing her best, but did look ready to go sulk and cry in a corner somewhere.

It didn’t take long until the second blip occurred. It was no surprise, really. His own relationship with Heidi was rocky at times, spending time with each other only when they had to. It was probably why Kenny had been so grateful he’d offered for her to sit with them. But there was someone in their group who got on with her less than he did.

Cartman.

He saw the blimp coming from a mile away, a fury in his eyes that promised divine retribution. Like he’d been personally scorned by her presence next to Wendy. He probably found Wendy’s presence an insult as well.

“I see you’re quick to fill my spot with last week’s trash.”

Wendy promptly dropped her fork, allowing it to clatter against the side of her plate in an all-too dramatic effort to get across how _not okay_ with this she was. Stan had managed to convince her to not constantly rise to Cartman’s taunts, but she was never good at staying completely quiet.

Stan rolled his eyes at their friend. “There are still seats, Cartman. You and Nelly can-!”

“I _refuse_ to subject my date to sitting next to this-this- _fake-vegan homewrecker_!”

“It’s fine, guys, I’ll go…sit with Scott or something.”

This got a cruel laugh of amusement out of Cartman. “That’s right, go to the reject table, where you belong, seeing as-?!”

“Cartman. Can I talk to you a second?”

Five sets of eyes snapped to him. Cartman’s narrowed.

“In private?”

Cartman gestured for Kyle to follow him as they began to made their way over to a quieter corner near the buffet table.

“What will it take to get you to stop being an asshole to Heidi?”

His brows shot up at the question. “Excuse _you_ , Kyle, but Heidi is a manipulative, conniving, vegan-!”

“Bitch, yeah, whatever. What will it take?”

“You’re seriously right now?”

“Yes.”

“Why does it matter to _you_?”

He couldn’t explain it. As soon as Cartman knew, the boy would find ways to use it to his advantage. He always did. “I’ll do your homework for a week.”

“A month.”

“That’s unrealistic, you know I can’t do all your homework for a whole month, the quality would-!”

“A month, Science, Maths, and economics. I know how good you Jews are at economics, and I don’t trust you with Spanish.”

“Fine. But you have to not be an asshole, no more mean comments, even if that just means ignoring her. Every time you break it, I’ll take off a week. Deal?”

Cartman’s eyes narrowed as he looked Kyle up and down. It took a few moments but he finally stretched his hand out, wrapping his fingers around Kyle’s as they shook on it. “Deal. I’ll play nice all night, and you do my homework for a month.”

It was worth it. It would totally be worth it. He just had to keep telling himself that. For the next three to four weeks as he had double the workload and Cartman’s smug face.

“Hey!”

They snapped their heads to the familiar voice, a rush of panic flooding through Kyle as he saw his ‘date’ approaching quickly with a smile he had learnt was to mask her concern.

“I’m gonna go get some more food. You guys want anything?”

“Ha! Of course you are. Take full advantage of the free buffet, huh, Kenny?”

Kyle practically growled at the anger he felt. “Cartman!”

“You said _Heidi_. Not _Kenny_. It’s not my fault she blew all her money on her dress and now her family don’t have any pop-tarts for dinner!”

But Kenny simply smirked back at her friend. “Course I’m gonna take advantage of the free buffet. If I don’t get seconds in the next hour it’ll all be stuffed in your stomach, fatass.”

“Ey! Don’t talk shit!”

Kenny laughed and turned to Kyle with a sparkle in her eyes. “You want anything?”

“Uh, yeah, I might come over.”

“Good,” Kenny grabbed her dress with one hand and Kyle’s wrist with her other. “You can help me carry all the plates. Gotta get what we can before Cartman does.”

Kyle allowed himself to be whisked away from Cartman, shooting a middle finger over his shoulder at the man as Kenny scurried back to the buffet. He felt a sense of triumph as Cartman’s face went a little red. It would definitely be worth it.

“So, what’d you need Cartman for?”

He choked on his words. “Uh, nothing really. Just trying to…put things in perspective for him. I get why he was upset, but that doesn’t mean he can be an asshole.”

“Cartman’s _always_ an asshole. Nothing’s new there.”

“Heidi doesn’t need it right now. Not with another asshole right behind her.”

Kenny raised a brow, but there was a smile playing on her lips that let him know he’d done the right thing.

When they returned to the table Cartman had gone back to his own date, and instead their table found Butters, Bradley, and Tweek chattering away in the spare spaces. The usually whimsical and bizarre conversations that seemed to occur when the three of them where together had finally provided Heidi with enough distraction that she no longer slumped her shoulders, instead laughing fully as Bradley went into detail on a (slightly far fetched and fantastical) conspiracy theory of the pyramids of Egypt, while Tweek and Butters interjected their own two cents every now and then.

Kyle took his seat back next to Stan, who took his chance to get seconds, Wendy and Heidi politely declining his offer to get them some as well.

Kyle’s attention drifted as Craig appeared next to Tweek, hand landing on the blonde’s shoulder as he lent in close and began to whisper. Tweek gave an indignant huff, spinning to-

_They were about to fight._ This was how all of their little squabbles started. Like an old married couple.

“Hey, Craig?”

Stormy eyes snapped to him.

“Heard about that new observatory that’s opened up, ‘bout an hours drive away?”

That got his attention properly. “Yeah, we’re booked in to go visit. The equipment they have is incredible, and they do talks and presentations.”

Tweek let out a snort of laughter. “Nerd.”

Craig clucked his tongue and scowled down at his boyfriend, but the slight upwards turn of his lips gave away his true feelings. “Fuck off. You’re coming too.”

“I’m not going to make you go alone, man!”

“Thanks, honey.”

Tweek withdrew a pack of cards from the pocket inside his suit jacket, holding it up for Craig. The man took it and lent down for a chaste kiss, requesting that Tweek came back to the table for the first game. That was all it took to take the blonde away.

Kenny nudged her elbow into his side. “Smooth move, Broflovski.”

“Wha-what do you mean?”

“You know what I’m talkin’ about.”

He did. But he didn’t want to actually acknowledge it. The idea was she _didn’t_ cotton on to his reason for meddling.

Thankfully the next half hour went by smoother. Heidi was Wendy’s first dance, as Stan was too busy cramming cake into his face to dance with her. Once he was finished with his food he excused himself from the table to go find his girlfriend, dragging Bradley along with him to keep Heidi entertained. Kenny left for the bathrooms when Butters did, promising not to leave Kyle alone for too long.

He took a breath of relief, relaxing into his chair. He’d let himself take a moment of respite for the time being.

“Are you gonna dance with her?”

He startled at Bebe’s intruding question. “What the fuck, Bebe?!”

She rolled her eyes at his dramatics. “It’s just a question. Cause if you’re not, I will.”

“Don’t you have someone to dance with?”

She shrugged it off. “I do, but he’s busy helping Red right now. She wanted some lovely pictures of the dancers. I feel kinda bad for making him promise to help.”

“You don’t feel bad for him, you feel bad for you, cause now he’s not giving you attention.”

She winked. “You got me. Here she comes. You gonna get some balls and ask then?”

He turned to see the Princess returning, brushing out her skirts and checking the back for any creases as she walked. He nodded mutely, reaching forward for his glass of juice to down in an attempt to cure the sudden dryness in his throat. Bebe was nice enough to start talking to Kenny while he composed himself.

“Lookin’ good, Barbie girl! I don’t know how you manage all those skirts, it would _kill_ me.”

Kenny laughed. “It’s worth it. They look hella pretty when-look, I’ll show you!”

Kenny spun round on the spot, the dress billowing out around her. Kyle took a moment to admire the way her blue eyes sparkled and her smile lit up her whole face as she slowed to a stop with a stumble, Bebe cooing at how pretty the dress was next to him.

He strengthened his resolve and stood, extending a hand and gesturing behind himself at the dance floor. Bebe was quick to say her goodbyes and slink off to whoever her next victim would be.

“Wanna dance?”

“Why Kyle,” she fluttered her eyelashes at him with a devilish grin. “You wanna dance with little old me?”

“Course I do,” he shrugged off the embarrassment. “Who wouldn’t want to dance with the prettiest Princess at the ball?”

“You flatterer,” Kenny took hold of his hand and let him guide her to the dance floor. They passed the table where Craig was dealing out cards, Cartman and Nelly sat on one side and Tweek on his other, along with a couple of other students from their class. He saw Red, looking as stressed as she had been all night with Tweek’s thermos clutched in her hands.

“Aren’t the teachers going to do something about them?” Kyle asked as they finally got to the dance floor, glancing over his shoulder at the group. “I’m fairly certain they’re not playing Go Fish.”

“I think they’re gambling,” Kenny confirmed. “I remember Craig saying something about wiping the floor with Cartman.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah, he and Bebe were making a full plan to kick his ass next gaming night too.”

“That circle is way too competitive.”

“Rich coming from you.”

Kyle glared down at the girl, but soon realised they were now standing on the dance floor surrounded by dancing couples looking like idiots. Kenny was looking up at him, the ghost of a smile on her face as she waited.

“Right,” he stepped forward, still holding one of her hands. “This is…uh…”

“Do you know how to dance?”

“Course,” he left out the part where his mother had been strictly pulling him round the living room for the past two weeks teaching him to make sure ‘that poor girl isn’t left dancing with a buffoon’. “I know what I’m doing.”

She raised a hand, placing it on his shoulder. “Alright. Whenever you’re ready.”

He took hold of her waist, fingers shaking against her side as he prayed for strength, and prayed that she wouldn’t notice just how clammy his hands were. They began to sway to the music, moving amongst the other awkward teenage couples.

He glanced up at the wrong time, locking eyes with a boy wearing a grey suit. Stan took his hand off Wendy’s back so he could gesture at Kenny, mouthing wildly what Kyle thought was meant to be _tell her_ , but he preferred to ignore it.

Wendy spun him round, eyes narrowed as she looked over his shoulder at what he was gesturing at. A smile lit up her face as she saw them, nodding rapidly while mouthing _now’s your chance!_

They were both _awful_.

“Are you alright?”

“What?”

Kenny glanced over her shoulder and Wendy stepped behind Stan. “What are you looking at?”

“Just-Stan being an idiot.”

“He’s good at that.”

He looked back down at the blonde. “Yeah, he is. Spectacular.”

“Thanks for coming with me tonight, Kyle.”

The statement took him off guard, and the bashful look on her face left his heart stuttering against its confinements. “I-I’ve really enjoyed it!”

“Me too,” she grinned up with a sunshine smile. “I know you came because you didn’t want me to go alone…I know it’s selfish, but I’m glad, even if it means you couldn’t go with someone else.”

He thought of Stan and Wendy, gesturing and encouraging him to say something. Anything about the rapid beating of his heart and his sweaty palms, and the way those baby blue eyes looked up at him and he felt his entire world grind to a halt just to take a moment to appreciate it. The words burnt his tongue as he weighed his options, knowing that this was a perfect chance to at least express…

“No problem.”

A flicker of disappointment. Had he said the wrong thing?

She began to pull back, smile still on her face as she did so, before someone stumbled into her and gave a good _nudge_ , forcing her to bump into Kyle. The pair turned, Kenny ready to tell whoever it was to watch where they were going, before their eyes laid on Clyde who was spinning Kevin around recklessly.

“Whoops!” he grinned an unapologetic grin. “My bad!”

Kevin laughed and shrugged. “Sorry!”

“Where is your date?” Kyle snapped, placing his hands on Kenny’s waist and pulling her towards him as Kevin spun round and nearly knocked into them again. “You know, the girl you came with?”

Clyde shrugged. “I’m fairly certain Craig roped her into gambling. Apparently he’s cooler than me, which is bullshit, so Kevin said he’d take her place. Nice to know who really cares about me.”

They began to spin off, and he caught Clyde’s eye as the brunette whispered _‘kiss her’_.

His face set on fire.

“Asshole,” Kenny muttered, drawing his attention back to her. “I didn’t step on you, did I?”

“You didn’t, don’t worry. Are you-are you tired of dancing?”

She winced at the question. “I guess. Maybe I’ve been standing up too long.”

He’d definitely done something wrong.

“I might go see if there’s any more food left.”

“I can go get you something,” Kyle insisted. “What do you feel like? I can bring it to the gambling table if you wanna-!”

“Kyle, stop.”

He fell silent, wide eyed as he stared down at his date.

“I-I am grateful…” Kenny started, finally looking up at him. “But I need you to just…stop being so nice.”

“What?”

“You’ve gone all out to make sure I have a perfect night, a perfect _week_ ,” there was a tremor in her voice as she spoke, but a smile on her face. “I’m not an idiot. I’ve seen you panicking every time you think something’s gonna make it anything less than perfect.”

“You _deserve_ a perfect night. You’ve been buzzing about this since-!”

“It’s already perfect,” she insisted. She was lying. “It doesn’t matter what happens, I’m here, with all my friends, and…”

Her voice dried up. She looked down.

“You can let go of me.”

“No,” his voice held a confidence he definitely did not feel. “I want to dance more, if you’ll have me.”

“Kyle…”

“I did all of that because I want you to have a good night,” he persisted. “Not just because you’ve been excited. I…I didn’t ask you just because I didn’t want you to go alone.”

He paused too long. She licked her lips and prompted him with: “Why did you ask me?”

“Because I wanted to be your date,” he muttered. “I didn’t want you to go with someone else. Because I like you, like, a _lot_ , and…”

She blinked up at him, a smile pulling at the corners of her lips. “And?”

“And if-if it’s not weird, or-I mean-if you’d like to, I’d like to be your proper date.”

“You already are,” she murmured.

He dipped his head down, eyes searching her face for some kind of protest. She tilted her head, eyes fluttering closed as she waited, like she always did. She always waited for him.

He sealed their lips together in a kiss, a pleasant chill running through him as her arms wrapped around his neck and pulled them closer. They stayed locked for what felt like barely seconds, felt like not long enough.

“Are you wearing perfume?”

Kenny gave a snort of laughter, crocked grin taking over her face. “Seriously? That’s what you’re following up with?”

“I-I’m just-it was an observation.”

“You’re such a fucking dork.”

Kyle huffed out, opening his mouth to speak.

Kenny swept herself upwards and pressed another kiss to his lips.

“You also talk a lot,” she murmured as they pulled back. “When I can think of a few other things you’d be better putting that mouth to work doing, if ya’know what I mean.”

“Oh my god.”

“It’s just an observation,” she echoed. “You know, if you were really wanting me to have the full homecoming experience…”

His face flushed as he connected her sultry tone to the waggling of her eyebrows. “No.”

“At least take me to a dark corner and make-out with me for a bit. It won’t be perfect otherwise!”

“You,” he surged forward and pressed a wet kiss to her cheek. “Are a troublemaker.”

“I thought I was a Princess?!”

“You’re a filthy princess.”

“I can be for you.”

“Oh my _god_ , Kenny, stop.”

“You’re laughing!” she defended. “I must be doing something right.”

“I am,” he agreed. “You are.”

An hour later when things started winding down and Stan searched for them to leave, he found them hidden in a corner behind a wall of balloons and threatened to leave them if they didn’t clean up their act and stop acting like the thirsty teenagers they were.

He passed Clyde on his way out who gave a ‘nice’ with a fist to the shoulder, Kenny’s arm still wrapped around his as it had been for most of the night.

They passed the group of gamblers on the way to the car standing in front of the counsellor, who was eating up the well improvised story of innocence and child games that Tweek was selling her, despite the fact Craig was at the back of the crowd sharing out money between himself and Bebe. They found Wendy standing with Token, giving very specific instructions on how many photos she wanted and when she wanted them by, before Stan wrapped his arms around her middle and lifted her off the ground with a smile.

“Sorry, Token. I’ll get her out your hair.”

“Stanley put me down!” she wriggled against his hold. “This is completely unnecessary.”

“Whatever you say, babe. You ready to go home?”

She huffed out as he dropped her next to the car where Kyle and Kenny were waiting. “You could’ve just asked me that, you know!”

“I know. This was funnier though.”

“You’re a jackass, Stan Marsh.”

He rolled his eyes. “I know. Anything you need to do before we leave?”

“No, I think that’s everything. Are we going to the after party at Clyde’s house?”

“Yeah, it starts in like an hour or something.”

“It’s very trusting of his dad to let him throw a party.”

Stan shrugged. “Anyone hungry? We can go stop off at McD’s on the way and get ice-cream or something.”

“Can we take a detour to my house? My feet are _killing_ me, I’m so not used to heels.”

“I told you.”

“Whatever, can we?”

“Sure,” he turned to his two best friends. “What about you guys?”

“Ice cream sounds nice,” Kyle confessed.

“Great. Get in the car.”

Later that night on the way back from Token’s house would find Wendy sleeping in the passenger’s seat, and Kenny wrapped up in Kyle’s suit jacket, head resting on his shoulder as she faded in and out of states of awareness. Stan would drop them off first, helping Kyle get Kenny out the car in her half asleep, merry state, laughing as he accepted a big hug from the girl who gushed over how much she appreciated and loved him.

Kyle would have an arm around her shoulder, guiding them both quietly up the stairs to his room, having got permission from his parents for Kenny to crash the night, unable to go home in the big princess dress. The pair would strip down and don t-shirts, giggling between themselves as they collapsed onto Kyle’s single bed, stuffed together in the small space like so many sleepovers before.

But unlike the sleepovers before Kyle would lean across, pressing a kiss to her lips, and mumbling words of affection, as she lazily returned it with thank you’s and gratitude.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this unfinished in my folder for so long that now I'm so hyper aware of how disjointed and shit it may have become, and for that I apologise. But I still hope you liked it! Even if it's not the best thing I've ever written!


End file.
